urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aly Fell
'Aly Fell — Cover Artis't Website Darkrising - Splash Type of Cover Art Fantasy, Character, Urban Fantasy About the Artist Hello! I’m Alastair Fell, (Aly for short). I’m a Manchester UK based illustrator and concept artist, (who can do a bit of 3D modelling on the side). I have over 20 years experience in the animation and games industry, having previously worked as an animator at Cosgrove Hall Films (on Dangermouse, Count Duckula, The BFG and Discworld, and various other projects including specials for Chuck Jones, The BBC and ITV alongside many commercials and promos. I also doubled up as a character and model sheet artist whilst working in animation. In more recent years I have worked as a 3D animator and artist in the games industry for companies including, Core Design, Eurocom and TTFusion on projects such as Herdy Gerdy, Pirates of the Caribbean, Lego Indiana Jones, Lego Rock Band etc. I am now a freelance illustrator. Most of my personal work is purely character based and often features women that I like to present in a complex way, often playfully and at other times with more of an ‘edge’! I like depicting women doing stuff! ~ More: Alastair Fell Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors To expand the chart, right-click or (Control Click on a Mac), choose add row. Client List my clients include Simon and Schuster, Ilex Press, Asylum Press, Llewellyn Publishing and Harper Collins. My work has featured in Spectrum, Fantasy Art Collections, Ballistic Publishing, Erotic Fantasy Art, Advanced Photoshop and ImagineFX. I am the co-author/editor (with Duddlebug) of Erotic Fantasy Art Now, and Fantasy Art Now 2. Awards Reference Links Artist Websites & Portfolios *Darkrising - Splash *Portfolio: Darkrising - Finished Galleries—Pages with art: *Awesome Digital Portraits by Aly Fell | Cruzine *The Art of Aly Fell list *(7) Portfolio - FB *(7) Cover Photos - FB *AlyFell (Aly Fell) on deviantART Single imagess: *seanan_mcguire: HALF-OFF RAGNAROK cover reveal! Articles with art: * *Cover Art Coverage: 11 New Titles! | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *Cover Art Coverage: 12 New Titles! | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *Cover Battle Final: Blackbirds vs. Discount Armageddon | The Ranting Dragon *cover art | Stuff and/or Junk Other Articles: *seanan_mcguire: Micro-aggression, sexism, and cover art: some thoughts. Wallpapers: *Wallpapers Vampires Aly Fell Fantasy - Photo : 97145 Book Lists, other lists: * *Aly Fell from HarperCollins Publishers Interviews: * * Bios, About, etc: *Darkrising - About *Aly Fell (AlyFell) on Twitter *Paint a sexy pirate heroine with Aly Fell | Photoshop tutorial | ImagineFX *Aly Fell from HarperCollins Publishers *Aly Fell | LinkedIn Gallery ~ Urban Fantasy covers Incryptid original art vy Aly Fell.jpg|Incryptid-book one— original art|link=http://www.pinterest.com/persephone666/aly-fell/ 2. Midnight Blue-Light Special (2013).jpg|Midnight Blue-Light Special (2013) by Seanan McGuire — art by Aly Fell 3. Half-Off Ragnarok (Mar 4, 2014).jpg|Half-Off Ragnarok (InCryptid, #3) by Seanan McGuire |link=http://seananmcguire.com/incryptid.php Gallery ~ Fantasy Examples 1800s owman.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm apocol woman.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm Baba yaga-evil witch.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm bloody girl .jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm blue witch.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm cinderella.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm classic faerie.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm conquistador .jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm deco witch queen.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm Deco wom photo.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm Deco-gold woman.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm electric student.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm grafitti girl.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm Piratae woman.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm princess warrior.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm Rose.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm stmpk girl .jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm vampiress in moonlight.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm wom mech chariot-stmp.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm wom with wings on horse.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm woman w wolf-stmpk.jpg|Fantasy Art|link=http://www.darkrising.co.uk/Gallery.htm Category:Cover Artists Category:Artists still Doing Paintings